


Dead Men Don't Talk

by heixinsiji



Category: Brat'ya Karamazovy | Brothers Karamazov - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: Angst, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Missing Scene, sexuall hallucination
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heixinsiji/pseuds/heixinsiji
Summary: “That's just it. I have no proof. That cur Smerdyakov won't send you proofs from the other world ... in an envelope. You think of nothing but envelopes—one is enough. I've no witnesses ... except one, perhaps,” Ivan smiled thoughtfully.





	Dead Men Don't Talk

**Author's Note:**

> “That's just it. I have no proof. That cur Smerdyakov won't send you proofs from the other world ... in an envelope. You think of nothing but envelopes—one is enough. I've no witnesses ... except one, perhaps,” Ivan smiled thoughtfully.

「『問題恰恰在於我没有證人。斯乜爾加科夫這條狗不可能從另一个世界把證詞……裝在信封中给你們寄來。我没有證人……除了一個以外，』伊萬若有所思地一笑。」——《第三卷 錯案》

　　

筆者接下來所要記述的是，伊萬．費堯多羅維奇最後一次走訪斯乜爾加科夫以後所發生的事情。  
在那場會面的最後，兩人不歡而散，斯乜爾加科夫目送對方離開了房間，門砰地一聲關上。他默然在床上躺了一會兒，接著掀起床頭的窗簾，擦了擦骯髒玻璃上的霧氣，隱約看到街燈燈光底下伊萬的背影（那是附近一帶少數的幾盞街燈之一）。在夜色之中，伊萬冒著風雪前進的步伐有些踉蹌，腳步一拐一拐地，看以來奇怪的左肩比右肩高，在雪地裡拖出了一行蹣跚的腳印，但又很快被雪花所掩蓋。  
斯乜爾加科夫放下窗簾，呵了呵發涼的雙手，又喝了點茶。他就這麼幾乎是什麼事也沒幹，在床上坐了一刻鐘左右，如果這時有人從外面望進來，準會以為他是在休生養息。  
接下來發生的事情卻是有些奇異的，像是突然想到什麼似的，斯乜爾加科夫小心撕下了桌上《聖徒伊薩克．西林語錄》後面空白的一頁，墊在桌子上，拿起筆，沾了點墨水，卻不是像他近來經常所做的那樣，練習書寫法語單詞，而是開始草擬了一封長信給方才幾度揚言要殺了他的伊萬．費堯多羅維奇。  
最初他因為激動，或是什麼筆者不知道的其他原因，不小心把墨水在紙上暈出了一大片墨痕。於是他把紙揉成了一團，丟進了壁爐裡，從書上又撕下了幾頁紙，重新寫過：  
「伊萬．費堯多羅維奇．卡拉馬佐夫，」  
他久久瞪著筆下的這個名字，似乎這個名字提醒了他很多事情，過了很久，才又繼續往下寫。筆者在此要做一些附加說明，就是其中某些語句十分紊亂，前言不搭後語，不十分像是神智清醒的人的手筆，這或許也驗證了瓦爾文斯基醫生曾經告訴伊萬的，斯乜爾加科夫「最終會瘋狂」：  
「如果這些胡言亂語能送到您的手上，那麼這時我已經死了，再也不會來煩擾您了。」  
「您是否感到愉快？是否鬆了一口氣？沒有人會洩漏您的秘密了，您也不需要去自首了，雖然我想您還是會去的，畢竟我直到剛才才知道，您其實是個自認為很高尚的人，並且還會因為自己高貴的犧牲而感動不已……的那種人。因此也許您還是多少會為了我的死遺憾吧，遺憾沒人能給您作證，成全您那高尚的犧牲了。  
我曾經尊敬過您，曾經我以為您是個聰明人。當您最初回到我們這個小城時，您是多麼的神氣啊，宣揚著如果人死後沒有靈魂也就『無所不可』的道理，而如今我才知道您當時雖那麼無畏而坦然，卻是連自己也騙過了。以致騙了我成了您唯一的信徒，但您這個最初的造物主卻也不相信自己所創造的世界。  
不知道關於過去的事情，您是否也是這麼自欺欺人？當您再次見到我時，彷彿我們是完全的陌生人了，但我卻仍然清楚地記著曾經發生過的種種。德米特里．費堯多羅維奇曾說您緘默的像一座墳墓，我雖然不同意他說的話（天知道您只是在他面前沉默，畢竟和他這種人確實根本無話可談），但最初我對您的印象卻也是類似的。  
那時候我九歲，被格里果利．瓦西里耶維奇半強迫穿上喪服，一同去給您的母親送葬。瑪爾法．伊格納啟耶夫娜抱著還很小的阿列克謝，他大概還不明白發生了什麼事，但卻不斷哭泣，吵得我心煩意亂。在此之前我當然也見過你們，但時間都很短暫，畢竟您們這些高貴的少爺是住在主屋裡的，而不是和我們這些僕人在一起。我一個小小的孩子自然也不可能去幹太多活，因此也不常上主屋去，只是有時會聽到主屋傳來的，您的母親瘋狂的哭喊，不是我說，那可是怪嚇人的。直到那張還很年輕的臉終於在死亡中得到寧靜，不再被發瘋似的哭號所扭曲，而是呈現出一種溫柔、祥和的美。算起來，她死時正是和你我現在一般的年紀呢。  
那時您卻獨自走在我們前面，很安靜，臉上毫無表情，在周遭沉靜孤寂的墓碑和草木的背景之中，竟形成了一種奇怪的和諧，以致之後每當我想到您，心中總會浮現墓園的氛圍。抬著棺材的腳伕穿著也是黑色的衣服，隨行的修士們唱著輓歌，送葬的隊伍緩慢地前進，參加的人不多，您的母親並不認識當地的什麼人，費堯多爾．巴甫洛維奇也沒有出席，而是據說到什麼地方繼續花天酒地了，儘管您母親的死可以說是他一手造成的。  
經過我母親的墳時，格里果利指給了我看，要我去獻一束花。說實在的，我完全不記得她了，畢竟她在我出生時就死了，但人們總是不斷提醒著我她的存在。「滿頭白癬，身高不過兩尺掛零。」他們這麼說著，說著她有多麼可憐，智能不足，流浪街頭……一面說著，一面畫著十字，「唉，她真是上帝派來的使者。」笑話，難道上帝會這樣對待自己的信使？人們以為我年紀太小還聽不懂，但其實我都知道，知道他們那些耳語，關於是誰強暴了她的耳語。  
我的母親的墓前雜草叢生，也沒有墓碑，只立了一個十字架，潦草地刻著別人給她起的名字：麗薩維塔．斯乜爾加科卡婭。「發臭的麗薩維塔」的諧音，他們這麼說著。格里果利還老說是我殺了她，殺了自己的母親，我在出世時撕裂了她的子宮，在不曉事時就犯下了罪行。如果是這樣，我只遺憾我那時為何沒能一併殺了自己。如果說我本來還有那麼一點感傷的情緒，也在人們的耳語中被消磨了，我開始憎恨起我的母親，以及那個該死的男人，為何要使我誕生到這世上，這可不是我自己的選擇。  
他們把您母親的棺材放進了墓穴裡，神父再度吟唱禱詞，一面在墓穴上方揮舞著法器。腳夫開始填土，直到把棺材徹底掩埋。他們在墳上也立了一個十字架，上面簡單地刻著她的名字。  
由於主屋不再有人能照顧您們了，格里果利就把您們接到了僕人小屋，用木板又搭了一張小床給您和阿列克謝。我們之間的床鋪只隔了一個隔板。夜漸漸深沉，我卻仍然醒著，聽著隔壁阿列克謝勻稱的呼吸聲，而我知道無法入睡的並非只有我一個人。  
在我們居住在同一個屋簷下三個月的期間，孩子是還沒有明確的主僕分界意識的，自然而然地，我們雖然還是不能說是親近，但卻是比以前熟悉了，有時也會一起談話或遊戲，雖然格里果利和瑪爾法還是會不時提醒我自己的身分。直到那位將軍夫人來到我們城裡。  
那個老太太，您母親的監護人，踏進了我們僕人的小屋，一把將阿列克謝拉了過去，接著她短暫地對著我們愣了一下。我們年齡相仿，那時也都差不多髒，穿著破舊的衣服，格里果利和瑪爾法其實並沒有那麼多時間照料我們。「你們哪一個是伊萬？」將軍夫人不耐煩地問道，「哪個是索菲婭的孩子？」  
我伸出手指向了您。將軍夫人立刻把您和阿列克謝一起用毯子裹起來，叫身邊的男僕把您們載上馬車。我之後始終記得，拉車的是四匹高大的白馬，在此之前我還沒有見過這麼氣派的馬。那時您從毯子裡探出頭來，回頭望了我最後一眼，接著，隨著一聲喝斥，馬車開始向前奔馳，駛過了轉角，再也看不見了。  
您母親葬禮給我的印象是很深刻的，於是我開始模仿那天的記憶，進行了一種遊戲。直到長大以後，我有時還是會幹類似的事情。您小時候曾經撞見過的——把貓吊死，再為它們舉行葬禮，那會給人一種能親手掌握生命的滿足。我不相信靈魂不滅從小就有了跡象，總覺得生命結束後就無法再重來了，因此後來雖也無數次地想吊死自己，可又不甘放棄我所厭憎但卻是唯一屬於我所有的東西——生命，而總是又抱著也許有一天，一切能好起來，這一生會能有所轉機，這種不切實際的幻想，竟然也就繼續苟活下去了。  
之後我則是把針塞進麵包裡，再餵貓或狗吃，它們一開始還很高興地嚼著，過了一會兒卻開始哀號著打滾，沒有人知道它們發生了什麼事，只疑惑它們怎麼突然就發了瘋。他者的不幸是我的蜜糖，他人的幸運是我的毒藥，畢竟那會令我想起我這無望的一生。　  
也曾經有過這樣的胡思亂想。既然我們的年紀差不多，我只比您早出世幾個月，而嬰兒之間是很容易被搞混的，因此如果我在嬰兒時和您不慎被調換過，那麼能夠去中學乃至大學讀書的就會是我了。論聰明才智，我是不輸任何人的，只是沒能有相應的資源罷了。或許我也能在報上發表些文章，在文藝界小有名氣，受到大家的敬重，之後還能繼承父親四萬盧布的遺產——如果是這樣，我想我的性格能比現在討人喜歡的多。而留在鎮上被格里果利打罵，被其他孩子羞辱嘲笑的就會是您了，畢竟您是由瘋癲的女白痴遭人強暴以後所生下的。稍後您也許也會被送到莫斯科學習廚藝，或是其他手藝，整天被師傅呼來喝去，然後幾年後回到並不承認您的父親家中繼續做僕役，領著一個月幾十盧布的薪水，一輩子在杯盤和食材中被埋沒了。  
我十來歲的時候，格里果利送我到了莫斯科，我將要做學徒的那家餐館時，警告了餐館師傅我患有癲癇，然後順便把我的身世也一併交代了，於是之後每個人也都喊我「斯乜爾加科夫」了，我真痛恨這個名字。我周遭的人們依然都和斯科托普里貢斯克城裡的人們一樣愚蠢，一樣惡毒。  
我在莫斯科的生活是很無聊的，幾乎沒有人可以交談。我一直覺得那些編造的故事一點意思也沒有，對其他人們熱愛的娛樂——讀雜誌上的連載小說自然也沒有任何興趣，在莫斯科的讀物幾乎就只有新聞報紙，那上面總還是一些相對實在的事情。那時候我常讀一個署名叫做「目擊者」的記者的報導文章。後來，您開始用真名發表其他文學和神學評論以後，我才知道那正是您的筆名。  
因為您寫的文學評論，我這個不屑於一切瞎編的故事的人，竟破天荒地第一次上了劇院，為了去看您評論裡寫的那齣英國作家寫的戲。不過雖然您的評論寫得十分吸引人，關於父親與子女之間的權利與義務問題很引人深思，但那齣戲簡直是個災難，演員們穿得花花綠綠的，用一種裝腔作勢的腔調唸著誇張又冗長的台詞。那齣劇裡也有個私生子，他的許多處境簡直與我不謀而合，讓我看的很不舒服，雖然為了不浪費門票錢勉強看完，但從此之後也沒再上過劇院了，真不知道您們這些先生小姐們怎麼會喜歡這樣的玩意兒。  
還有一次，我從報上看到了您將在某場宴會上發表演說的消息，彷彿被鬼奪了魂一樣，竟然就那麼巴巴地跑了去。到了現場，才知道出席宴會竟還要出示邀請函，我從來沒去過宴會，從不知道還有這回事。該對門房說什麼好呢？說我是您的讀者，您短暫的兒時同伴，您不被承認的異母兄弟？電光火石之間，我的腦海閃過了種種說詞。  
「我是，」最後我這麼說，「伊萬．卡拉馬佐夫先生的僕人。」  
十多年的光陰當然在您身上發生了作用，您自然已經和小時候大不相同了，但我還是依稀認出了您的身影。大廳裡的鏡子映出了您的身形，您雙腿交疊，優雅地坐在一張椅子上，身邊環繞著衣香鬢影，在滿座的貴婦仕女之間言笑晏晏。您那時還非常年輕，但談話時的從容沉著卻讓人忍不住相信您說的一切話語。您的目光也掃過了我，但顯然並沒有認出我來。  
您在那場宴會上說，人世間的一切道德和信仰都是基於人死後靈魂仍會延續的假設，而如果人死後靈魂不會延續，那麼生命只有一次，人都會為了追求此生的幸福而傾盡一切，也就無所謂道德，而一切都無所不可。所有不相信上帝，不相信靈魂不滅的反叛者，都會遵照這樣的信條生活。  
那天您還說了很多話，不過最令我印象深刻的就是這段。聽了您這話以後，我的內心豁然開朗，彷彿感到自己的思想被人很有條理地闡述出來一般，雖然我一直有類似的一些模糊的想法，但從沒有這樣深入的釐清過。從自幼被格里果利他們強迫上教堂，讀經書開始，我有時就在思考這樣的問題，既然神並沒有一視同仁地愛每個人（這我知道得太清楚了），經書中對於祂的記述也充滿了種種矛盾，那麼祂是否確實存在，或是即使祂確實存在，祂又是否值得人們信奉。雖然格里果利沒有明說，但我知道他一直覺得我會得癲癇是因為我十二歲時質疑了聖經中的句子，褻瀆了上帝的報應，上帝因為一個十二歲孩子的不敬而讓他得了癲癇。在莫斯科時，癲癇也以幾個月為周期地不時發作，師傅和其他學徒也總為此羞辱我。  
但自從聽了您的話語以後，困擾我已久的問題彷彿突然被想明白了，而能夠更坦然地面對我原本的生活。後來，在我學徒年資期滿時，我已經學會了所有師傅的拿手絕活：烤魚糜餡長餅、燉牛肉、魚湯……不謙虛地說，甚至已經青出於藍，整個莫斯科就沒幾個人做得比我更好。我原先想要在莫斯科開一間自己的餐館，從此自己做自己的主人，但並沒有資金，無奈之下只能先回到我們那可惡的故鄉，我們幼時生長的房子，做您們一家的廚子。我只能盡可能地把自己打理的體面些，燙了頭髮，每天襯衫燙得筆挺，鞋子擦得雪亮，這是我最後的尊嚴。  
幸而您不久後也回來了，但當您也回到我們這座小城，回到您父親的家中時，彷彿我們是完全的陌生人，生疏而客氣地叫我「斯乜爾加科夫」，而不是像小時候一樣喊我「帕維爾」了，完全沒有我們曾經認識過的表示。此外這個家就像個戲台上的話劇一樣，各種角色都粉墨登場了：好色惡毒、小丑一般的父親，沒有腦袋還動不動就打人的長子，對一切罪惡不聞不問、整天只會祈禱的么子，驢子般倔強的老僕人，父子之間還為爭奪財產和同一個女人大打出手……  
只有每天服侍您用餐，得以和您短暫談話的時候能有一點意思。我那時覺得，當您侃侃而談、思想流露的時候，總散發著一種超越形體的精神之美，這種美過於奪目，以至人們反而忘記了您臉孔的模樣，而在描繪著卡拉馬佐夫家兄弟們時，總是說著什麼阿列克謝有雙溫柔含笑的灰色眼睛，棕色的鬈髮，德米特里雖然面孔瘦削蠟黃，但那雙黑眼睛卻閃爍著執著的神采，諸如此類的具體形容，但卻都說不來您的形象。只有我，只有在我的心中，您的話語、精神與形貌都這麼鮮明無比，在我的腦海裡迴盪，煎熬著我的思緒。如今回想起來，多半是我那時瞎了眼。  
我知道您也是厭倦這一切的，但直到德米特里毆打了您父親以後，您說了「一條毒蛇終會咬死另一條毒蛇」，我才確認了我們內心有著同樣的想法，於是我開始擬定了整個計畫。果然，我向您暗示某天就是最佳下手時機以後，您就立刻同意離開此地，那一刻開始罪惡就將我們連結在了一起。我還清楚記得，那時您說：「那我明天就上莫斯科去了。」說完還衝著我笑，在此之前，我從沒有見過您對我露出過那樣的笑容。  
而第二天您臨行之際，坐上了馬車，我藉故去給您整理車廂鋪著的地毯。您又再度對我說：「你瞧，我上切爾馬什尼亞去了。」並依然帶著那樣看似心領神會的微笑。從那時起，我們之間就已經建立了共同的、秘密的默契，誰知道您後來又那樣翻臉不認人了？不過這也只能怪我看錯了人，誰教我以為您比實際上更聰明呢！  
那時我舉起了沉重的鐵紙鎮，往那個可憎的男人的後腦砸落。是他的罪行造就了我的存在，而如今我也以血還血。他慘叫一聲，但我沒有給他求救的機會，而是繼續砸了好幾下，終於父親倒在地上不動了，額上破了一個洞，那罪惡的血液從中源源淌出。我又補了幾記重擊，確認他已沒有生命跡象，才開始清理鐵紙鎮沾上的血跡，並拿走了那三千盧布，把現場布置成德米特里搶劫殺人的景象。  
既出生時殺了生身母親以後，我現在又殺了父親了。我突然有了一種荒誕之感，明明是出於自我的意志而行動著，卻彷彿自己也是戲台上的一個演員，被命運的腳本操弄的傀儡。  
我躺回了我的斗室之中，聽到瑪爾法還在酣睡，就故意大聲呻吟，吵醒了她。果然，她醒來以後，發現丈夫不在身邊，就出去找他，很快地，我聽到大宅傳來她的尖叫聲，知道她很快就會找來警察，而我只要繼續躺著，扮演癲癇發作後的病人就可以了。  
說來好笑，我躺著的時候不自覺進入了一種半睡半醒的狀態，恍惚之中，竟然夢見了您。我也說不清那到底是夢境，抑或是癲癇發病前短暫的精神錯亂（我有時在發病前會經歷這樣的症狀）。您提著行李箱，出現在我房門口，稱讚我事情做得很好，然後臉上又出現了那樣若有所思的笑意。那是我最後一次見到您對我笑了，往後您對我從來都是怒形於色，並用各種言詞羞辱我，狂躁的完全不像一個紳士應有的樣子。不過幸好您沒有憐憫過我，像阿列克謝曾經犯的錯誤一樣，否則我只會更恨您吧。  
在那虛實難辨的情境裡，您在我的床沿坐了下來，說著以後我們可以離開此地，去莫斯科，乃至巴黎，一起展開新的生活。您那時對待我就彷彿一個親密的同謀，甚至是一個朋友（我從沒有朋友，因此也不知道這個比喻恰不恰當），我們之間是平等的、互相尊重並理解的。我們之間的距離是如此親近，如此的思想相通、血脈相連，從未有過的柔軟霎時充滿了我的內心。然而接下來的事情您可能會感到十分噁心，總之就是我們像一對真正的兄弟見面或告別時那樣親吻了。但當時即使是在夢境之中，一股巨大的不安依舊突然地攫獲了我，我停下來，離開了您，覺得口乾舌燥，舌頭都要不聽使喚，問道：「可以嗎？」  
您卻勾起一抹鼓勵般的微笑，直直地望進了我的眼睛，說：「一切都無所不可。」之後的事情我不太清楚了，只記得我迷迷糊糊地擁抱了您。不知過了多久，我的眼前逐漸出現一道白光，一股潮水般源源不斷的幸福和平靜淹沒了我，然後我就什麼都不知道了，卻是弄假成真，真的癲癇發作了。  
等到我在醫院裡醒來時，已經是兩天以後，赫爾岑什圖貝醫師說他很久沒有見過這麼嚴重的癲癇病例了。我在醫院裡又住了幾周，然後接下來的事情您大多都知道了。  
您剛才似乎一開始問過我卡捷琳娜．伊萬羅芙娜來找我談話的情形，現在就一併告訴您吧。那位小姐前來拜訪是在幾天以前，她穿著諾克斯羊毛製成的斗篷，連衣裙是莫斯科最流行的款式，降尊紆貴走進我們這破爛的小地方時，黑黝黝的眼睛閃爍著豔光，光芒彷彿照亮了昏暗的空氣，使我這個房間越發顯得骯髒破敗，她拖著裙子走進房間時，屋角的蟑螂立刻四散奔逃。  
瑪麗亞．康德拉企耶芙娜雖然標誌卻長滿雀斑的圓臉也黯然失色，她顯然為這樣的人物駕臨她們的小屋而驚惶失措，急忙卑躬屈膝、端茶遞水等等那是不在話下的。不過瑪麗亞和她媽娘兒倆雖然窮，卻有一樣好處，就是她們都把我當作體面人看待，而不是像您一樣將我視作一隻蒼蠅，甚至不是人。但您一開始時不是這樣的啊，您剛回到斯科托普里貢斯克的時候，您還是很高興和我談話的，總是對我說的話很感興趣的樣子，我們還談了從我小時候就一直困擾我的問題，神在第四天才創造了日月，那麼第一天的光是從哪裡來的，我們談話時您彷彿就像是在大學裡，在宴會上和另一個紳士有禮的交談。然而究竟是從什麼時候變了的呢？是我做錯了什麼嗎？  
您所愛的那位小姐的目光掃過了牆角窸窣爬過的蟑螂，美麗的眉頭蹙起，微微提起裙擺，那裙子比瑪麗亞寧願貧困也不願變賣的法國款式曳尾長裙還更華美，而她的人甚至又比衣服更美，而會最吸引男人的還不只是這些，而是她的高傲的自尊心。過去我只有在去給德米特里送信時，曾經匆匆地見過她幾面，卻沒有近距離地仔細打量過她，而那時一見到她，我總算明白您為何愛她了。但她永遠不可能和您談論神在第四天才創造了日月，第一天的光是從哪裡來的這類的問題。  
我立刻就知道，您把我們上次的談話內容都告訴她了，也知道了她想要問什麼，當然是關於您上次來找我時確切的情形究竟是什麼。這和您剛才來找我打探她的消息，可以說是相映成趣了。這是很明顯的事情，卡捷琳娜．伊萬羅芙娜既愛您，也不愛您，應該說，您們都是愛著對方的，但卻也都無疑更愛自己的自尊。往後您們將會繼續互相折磨也是可以想見的了。  
我告訴她，您的樣子很奇怪，看起來有些失控，一下子說德米特里是兇手，一下子又指控我才是真兇，把您一起拖下了水，最後還毆打了我這個可憐無助的、弱小的病人。然後我又重複了第一次您來盤問我時，我告訴您的那些話，什麼醫生都能證明我確實癲癇發作，格里果利也能證明德米特里．費堯多羅維奇確實殺了人等等。  
她沉默了一下，同意了我說的話，並承認曾經找醫生給您診療過，確認了您已出現了一些精神錯亂的早期徵狀，並還說：  
「有時候我覺得我也不了解伊萬．費堯多羅維奇，他是一道謎，德米特里曾經說他像墳塋一樣沉默。」  
我拖長了聲調，說道：「對您這樣高貴的小姐而言，有些事情最好還是別了解才好。」  
她有些愕然，像是聽出了話中的譏諷，但又拿不準確切的弦外之音，而不知該怎麼反應，於是很快就走了。這就是事情的全部。後來我對您說我已經忘了她了，這是假話，事實上她給我留下了很深刻的、不愉快的印象，也許這些訊息對您的戀情來說十分重要，但於我這次的會面實在也沒什麼意思，唯一的收穫就是得知了您可能終會和您的母親一樣陷入瘋狂。  
但如果我繼續活下去，醫生也說我遲早會發瘋的，就算沒瘋，我這麼頻繁的癲癇發作，也不知生命還能延續多久。瞧！您剛才連真的殺了我也不敢，您這個曾經很勇敢的人！那我就自己來吧，反正我也早就不想活了。本來是有過那樣的想法，想著可以用那三千盧布，到一個沒什麼人認識我的地方，也許是莫斯科，也許就是法國，重新開始過新的生活。而您因為我們共同的秘密，而得到了遺產的六萬盧布，往後雖然嘴上都不會再提起，但卻會一輩子打從心底感激我、報答我。誰知道您後來又這麼翻臉不認人了呢？  
雖然那位上帝的經書裡都是些胡說，但裡面卻有句真話：一切都是虛空，都是捕風。我花了這麼大力氣，只是想給自己找條出路，到頭來一切卻都是徒勞，而您也會是一樣。告別了吧，您明天就自己去法庭上自首吧，您從父親的血緣繼承了罪惡，從母親的血脈繼承了瘋狂，沒人會相信一個精神錯亂的人的囈語的。  
我現在所要做的事情，是我對您的無所不可的說法的最後實踐。我是個比您自己更忠實於您的信徒。既然我不相信人死後靈魂會繼續延續，那麼這就是最後的終局了，一切都結束了：您歸於痛苦與瘋狂，我歸於墳塋，歸於空無。只遺憾我沒有早點幹這事，白白又受了那麼多折磨，不過如果這樣做能拉您的靈魂給我陪葬，也是很值得的，他人的痛苦甜如蜜。Passons，au revoir！告別了吧，伊萬．費堯多羅維奇！」  
這份自白到了這裡就嘎然為止。  
斯乜爾加科夫將信摺起來，裝到一個牛皮紙信封裡，寫上了那個人的名字，用火漆封好，放在了桌上。他站起來，泛黃的臉孔變得蒼白，從床底下拿出了一條繩索，凝視著牆上的釘子，將繩索套到了上面，熟練地打了一個繩結。  
他的視線瞄到了桌上的信封，突然，他又重新走到了桌邊，眼裡閃著奇異的光。斯乜爾加科夫抓起信封，丟到了火焰尚未熄滅的壁爐裡，火焰得到了新的燃料，嘶地一聲竄了起來。  
有一段時間，斯乜爾加科夫就這麼專心地看著紙張在火中蜷曲，上面所書寫的那些曾經的罪行，令人遺憾的、不合時宜的情感，那些最後的證詞就這麼被火焰吞沒，終至燃燒成灰。  
他抓起筆，撕下法語練習簿空白的一角，潦草地寫道：「我自覺自願地消滅自己的生命，與他人一概無關。」  
他的嘴角揚起了一抹扭曲的笑意，和他幼時吊死流浪貓狗時臉上相仿的笑意。帶著這樣的神情，斯乜爾加科夫搬來了一張椅子，站了上去，將頭伸進繩索的環套之中。

　　  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

**Author's Note:**

> 註1：伊萬和阿廖沙在索菲婭死後被格里果利接去一起住了三個月，理論上斯乜爾加科夫那時也住在同一個地方，不過至於他們有沒有一起玩，就純粹是腦洞了。  
> 註2：原作中提及斯乜爾加科夫在莫斯科時去看過一齣戲，但回來時並不高興，也不喜歡。而文中的那齣戲是《李爾王》，不過只是出於想把斯乜爾加科夫和埃德蒙做個連結的惡趣味，並沒有什麼道理。  
> 註3：稍微列了一下那天晚上的時間軸：  
> 阿廖沙在天色將暗時去監獄探望米佳（原型城市舊魯薩的十一月日落時間約下午四點到五點）  
> 阿廖沙去見卡捷琳娜，與她和伊凡短暫談話  
> 伊凡在暴風雪中步行去見斯乜爾加科夫，進行了一段時間的談話。  
> 在風雪中步行兩俄里(約2.12公里)回到住處, 途中安置了被自己毆打的醉漢, 歷時約一小時。回到家中時，每天六點左右就上床睡覺的聾啞老女僕還醒著。  
> 阿廖沙在快十二點時去通知伊凡，斯乜爾加科夫在約一小時前被發現上吊身亡。  
> 因此設定斯乜爾加科夫在死亡後不久就被發現的話，那麼距離伊萬離開，中間大概還有幾個小時的空檔，文中劇情則是基於他在這幾個小時中幹了什麼事情的，一些毫無邏輯的腦洞。
> 
> 注4：「他人的痛苦甜如蜜」是出自日本諺語里的「他人の不幸は蜜の味」，覺得還符合角色形象就用了，希望看著不會太違和......
> 
> 另外記錄一下前情提要……總之大概就是我在卡拉馬佐夫版語C狼人殺活動中輸了。那時抽到的角色是阿廖沙，身分是狼人，自認沒露出什麼破綻，卻沒幾個回合就被慧眼如炬的女巫卡捷琳娜毒死了。而唯一的另一個狼人米佳最後遭到預言家伊萬和女巫卡捷琳娜的圍剿，狼人被團滅。於是依約定造了個南瓜馬車還賭債……期待另一個狼人和押錯陣營輸贏的主持人宗教大法官的債務。


End file.
